


Paparazzi

by vindiya



Series: Monster [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, F/M, Monster - Freeform, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil is back from the Demon World and Lady doesn't trust his motives despite what Dante says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi

It didn't matter to her that the rain was pouring that night. It wasn't the first time that she was standing in the rain waiting. Every time he had an appearance listed, she was there. His bodyguards knew her by name; sort of. They knew her as Lady and that was fine. It was her preferred name anyway. Still she didn't quite get the fascination with him. Didn't those girls know anything about him?

 

She rolled her eyes from her spot on the edges of his screaming and adoring fans. They knew nothing of him. To them Vergil was just some sexy star back from his own personal hell. The public wasn't aware that he'd actually been to hell, the Demon World really but most humans would consider that hell. The real hell, not that scalding hot bullshit that the church spouted about, where the demons melted sinners skins off and tortured them for eternity.

 

The doors opened and her heart sped up. It meant nothing; her heart raced every time her adrenaline kicked in. These things worked the same way each time anyway; there was nothing to worry about. Her fists clenched like they always did and she became acutely aware of the missing weight of her many firearms. She was fine hovering in the shadows watching. Each time a flash from a camera went off she hoped that it would be the one to blind him – impossible as it was.

 

The fans seemed to grow louder as he stepped out of the hotel, one thousand women screaming to be his chosen partner for the night. A snort worked its way out of Lady as if that would ever happen. Vergil would never touch a mere human like that. He hated them and thereby he technically hated the very fans that padded his pockets and kept him from being imprisoned for trying to unleash demons on the world.

 

He glanced her way. She thought he did. Maybe he didn't. Her heart sped up; seeming to beat a million beats per second. What she would give to have one of her guns in hand, the weight of a pistol in her palm to soothe and comfort her. In this setting though it would be self-defeating. Lady couldn't afford to be arrested for possession of a dangerous weapon. The things that such a charge would do to her clients trust in her. No. Lady would have to settle for watching; keeping tabs on the second bane of her existence. Since the first seemed to think that she should be the one to keep an eye on him. Apparently she'd blend in better with the hordes of hormone raging teenagers and lust crazed dissatisfied house wives that flocked to these events in droves.

 

Vergil's head of silver hair disappeared into a limousine and she moved from her spot, pushing the mindless out of her way for a few feet. Another night without a sign of what his plans were. Heaven help her she was starting to believe that he might be harmless. That would not do.

 

Once back at her Ducati, Lady slipped the key in the ignition and sped off. The rain had stopped sometime after his exit from the hotel. The asphalt glistened oily black reflecting the street lights and traffic signals as she zipped through side streets without thinking. She didn't have much of a destination in mind, but her body knew what turns to take. In forty minutes she was slowing to stop in front of a large home.

 

 _His_ home. Pulling the key out and slipping it into a pocket she leaned against her bike. Her arms crossed lazily over her chest as she watched the house.

 

“You'll screw up eventually; let's see just how long you can keep up the charade.” She murmured to herself and settled in.

 

–

 

Two months had passed since she followed him home. She was once more staking out one of his public appearances. It was press conference and it made Lady uncomfortable. There were too many people and it was too bright. No shadows to cling to, leaving her feeling open and vulnerable. He was addressing some recent scandal. She wasn't sure what it was, Lady never paid attention to the gossip rags.

 

By the feel of the crowd she guessed the conference was supposed to have started already.

 

“Looking for someone?” A voice whispered in her ear.

 

The hair on the back of her neck stood up on end. She tensed to turn and felt hands settle firmly on her hips to keep her from doing so. For a brief second her mind entertained the thought that this was probably the closest he ever got to touching a human, reality slipped back in shortly afterward. She couldn't do anything without causing a scene. Doing that would probably get her labeled as crazy, heavens knew what sort of power he held now, she wasn't about to test it either. Not today anyway. Unlike Dante she knew when to pick her battles.

 

“Not going to answer?” His breath tickled the shell of her ear as he spoke.

 

“Go to hell.” She muttered.

 

He snorted derisively at her comment, “Still certain I'm going destroy your pathetic race?”

 

“People don't change moralities overnight.”

 

His grip tightened slightly, obviously she'd hit a nerve. Good, that was all the better for her. As it were if he was going to pretend that he wasn't he could at least try to change his descriptions of humans a little. Lend himself a little bit of credibility. Obviously he didn't care about that.

 

There were several moments where neither of them said anything; they just stood there on the outskirts of the crowd. Lady gazed up at the stage as a girl she recognized as Vergil's assistant came on stage.

 

“I'm sorry everyone, but today's press conference has been canceled. Vergil will make a comment on these _horrific_ lies next week.”

 

There was a wave of grumbling passing through the fans and Lady did the same without thinking about it.

 

“So you’re a fan as well.”

 

“Hardly, arrogant jerks never were and never will be my type.” Shifting she pulled herself from his grip. It helped that he was no longer trying to hold her in place, not that she'd ever admit it.

 

As she walked back to her bike she couldn't shake the feeling that he had let her go. It sent a shiver down her spine. Not of fear mind you, but one of anticipation. A fight was on the horizon and she was looking forward to it.

 

That night she decided to forgo her usual stake out at his home and slept in her own bed for the first time if what felt like days to her body.

 

–

 

Two days later she was following him. It was one of the rare occasions that he went out without some self-promoting purpose. They were in a grocery store and he didn't seem aware of her. She knew that had to be a lie. He wanted her lulled into a false sense of security; she was not going to do any such thing.

 

They walked down aisle after aisle. Each one she expected it to be the one where he'd let her know he was quite aware of her or call security and have her removed. None of that happened though. In the end he paid for his purchases after thirty minutes of the most boring grocery visit in history. She picked an apple from the produce section and bought it. He was gone by the time she got outside.

 

–

 

The lock clicked open on the door to her loft. Lady was home again, she'd managed to lose track of him and she was none too pleased about this. The keys to her loft and Ducati got deposited in a glass bowl by the door. Her boots making a dull thumping noise as she walked further into her home.

 

She stopped once she noticed the form standing in the middle of the open room. Yamato drawn and leather trench coat discarded neatly over the back of a chair. So now it was her turn to be the hunted. Her pulse quickened as she ran for where she'd left her Glock after target practice the night before. His sudden appearance in her home unexpected and resulting in her being unprepared.

 

Vergil had her pinned to the wall with Yamato pressed against her throat before Lady made it forty feet.

 

“You're worse than those fumbling hormonal buffoons.”

 

“You're only proving me right.”


End file.
